


Doors and Food Items

by IAmHoussem17



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Bathrooms, Family, Food, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Jokes, One Shot, Short One Shot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmHoussem17/pseuds/IAmHoussem17
Summary: When a stuck door stands between Darwin and the bathroom, Anais tries to help him. Very unconventionally.
Relationships: Anais Watterson & Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson & Gumball Watterson, Gumball Watterson & Nicole Watterson, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 4





	Doors and Food Items

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back guys, to a new Gumball oneshot. I don't have much to say so let's just get in.

Gumball and Darwin were seated on the couch, having another one of their random, pointless conversations.

"...And then, she realized that the cake was made out of sponge and shaving cream". Darwin stated, a smile on his face.

"I don't get the point behind this story". Gumball admitted, having been sulking for the past 20 minutes while Darwin talked.

Darwin's smile went away for a bit.

"Yeah, me neither". He agreed.

"Let me tell you a real story. There was this one--". Gumball didn't get to continue, however.

"Hold that thought". The other boy interrupted, then he jumped off the couch and upstairs.

When Darwin got upstairs, he went straight to the bathroom.

He wasn't sure, but he could hear his brother saying something, almost like he's ranting.

Darwin simply rolled his eyes.

"You're so mature". He muttered.

After Gumball stopped, Darwin reached for the door handle and…

…

The door won't open.

As his brother would say:

"What the what?".

The fish kept trying a few more times, to no avail.

His patience started running thin.

"Come on, not now".

"What is going on with you?"

Darwin turned around, and saw his sister looking at him with a puzzled face.

Anais. She'll know what to do.

"The bathroom's door is stuck for some reason". He explained.

The little girl hummed in thought and tried opening it herself.

Like Darwin, she failed.

She hummed in thought for a bit, Darwin eyeing her curiously.

"I think I know how to open it". Anais said reassuringly.

A little while later, the rabbit was waiting for Darwin, having requested something from him, apparently.

When he got back, he was holding a small, rectangular and flat object that was green in color.

"Found it!". He announced triumphantly.

Anais breathed a sigh of relief.

"What took you so long?". She wondered.

"It was hard looking for the thinnnn…". Darwin stopped there and kept stretching the N for a bit, earning a suspicious eye from his sister.

"The tiny thing. This tiny thing". He piped up all of a sudden, adding a nervous laugh.

She kept eyeing him, but soon hummed and let it slide.

"Keycard". She reminded.

"Right. Keycard". Darwin echoed, nodding to show he understands.

He then went to the door and put the object in the narrow space between the door and its frame, and proceeded to slide it down on the lock.

Nothing.

He retried.

Still nothing.

As Darwin kept going, Anais noticed how the keycard is somehow becoming disfigured as a result of the fish's attempts to use it on the lock.

She got suspicious again.

" Darwin?"

He stopped and turned to her.

"Yes?"

"Where did you find that keycard?". She questioned.

Her brother stuttered while trying to respond.

"Oh you know….that..one place...where..they're..usually kept..". He nervously laughed again, sweat dropping as well.

"Show me"

Darwin sighed defeatingly, and did as told.

Yeah, it was no keycard.

Anais wasn't mad, just curious.

"What is this?". She examined it.

"It's a piece of cardboard cutout from the box in which we got in the watercolor paint". He admitted.

"And then you used the paint to color it?". She assumed.

"No, I used spinach juice"

She sighed and threw it aside.

"You should know we're so broke we can't afford a keycard. We barely got a keychain, a keyboard, I bet we don't even have an actual key!"

"Yeah yeah, I get it". She started walking somewhere.

"Or a cardholder, a cardroom, and we have to order in mail to get cardboard!". He kept going.

"You could've said all this EARLIER". She retorted.

Darwin finally quieted down.

When his sister was out of sight, the fish turned back to the door and brought out a cracker.

Then he tried opening the door again.

Needless to say, it didn't work.

It snapped in half, one portion still in his fin, the other falling inside the bathroom.

Darwin ate it hastily and followed Anais.

"Nobody needs to know".

Sometime later, the two were back. They had some tools with them.

"Do we know how to pick the lock? Using these?". Darwin wondered doubtfully.

"Of course. You should hold me up and I'll lockpick in no time". Anais replied confidently.

So Darwin held her up on his head as she fiddled with the lock.

A few minutes pass. Nothing yet.

"I thought you said you know how to lock the pick".

"Don't start". She gave him a look.

Good thing she didn't see him eyerolling.

"This is unusual". Anais remarked.

She also accidentally swung the tool in her hand into Darwin's eye.

She was suddenly screaming along with him as Darwin stumbled backwards onto their bedroom.

"My bowl broke!". 

The poor fish.

Cut to the brother and sister sitting defeated in the hall.

"What now? We got a jammed door and we don't know what to do".

"Jammed…". Darwin echoed.

Anais watched her brother slip away with a raised eyebrow.

Then he came back with…butter?

"Uhh, what are you doing?". She asked, her expression puzzled.

"If the door's jammed, we use butter!".

Anais couldn't even bring herself to say anything.

Spoiler alert: it didn't work.

Just then, footsteps were heard coming up.

"What have you been doing?".

Darwin and Anais turned to find their brother standing behind.

"One would think you've been eating Mexican all week". The cat quipped.

"I'm sorry, man. The door is stuck and we've been trying to open it". Darwin explained.

Gumball looked around at the mess they made.

"With food?".

" WHERE IS MY BUTTER?!".

The kids could recognise that scream anywhere.

Richard came up the stairs.

"Kids, kids. Someone's been stealing all my butter!". He exclaimed.

"No Mr Dad, we-".

Their father's eyes landed on the butter-stained door.

" YOU!".

"Dad, no on-"

The three didn't know how it happened but it did.

The door completely came off and fell inside the bathroom.

Richard picked up the remainder of that butter then left with a huff.

The kids' disgusted faces were at their full potential.

Hearing the commotion, another person came by.

"What is going on here?". Nicole said, unhappy.

"It was Dad this time. He's downstairs, go destroy him". Gumball defended.

"The bathroom's door was stuck, Mom". Anais explained.

Nicole just looked the mess with a raised eyebrow.

"It wasn't stuck, I just locked it".

"What?". The children deadpanned.

She pulled out a small key to show them.

"But why?". The little bunny girl inquired.

"All the sponges and shaving cream have been disappearing lately". The mother replied, clearly exasperated.

While Anais pulled another perplexed facial expression, Gumball eyed Darwin intensely.

The latter giggled nervously.

"Ironic, isn't it?".

"Yes, irony definitely works better than a punchline without a setup".

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And finally it's done.  
> You guys, you better have enjoyed that.  
> I LITERALLY SPENT DAYS WRITING THIS CAUSE I'M WRITING ON PHONE…
> 
> so sorry about that…  
> But I genuinely hope you liked it, now if you'll excuse me, imma go take a nap.  
> Till next time…  
> Zzzzzzzzzz,,,,,zzzz,zzzzz


End file.
